Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Series
Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Series is a series based on the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories video game. Differences in the series journey from Kingdom Hearts The Series. *Some quotes in the series will be different from the game. *More characters that are in the disney films that are incorperated in the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories series are appearing in their particular world such as Figaro will be appearing inside Monstro along with Pinocchio, Geppetto, Cleo and Jiminy Cricket. *There will not be any speech bubbles in the card worlds or any worlds because this is a series not a video game. *There will be people passing in Agrabah since they're memories from Sora's first visit to Agrabah in the first Kingdom Hearts series. *There will be an actual crowd watching Sora, Cloud and Hercules participate in a race for the games before fighting Hades. *There will also be mermaids and mermen swimming around Atlantica since they're memories from Sora's first visit ever to Atlantica in the first Kingdom Hearts series. *Once appearing in Atlantica Sora, Donald and Goofy will be able to turn into their sea creature forms. *There will be monsters wandering around in Halloween Town because they are memories from Sora's first visit from Kingdom Hearts The Series. *Once appearing in Halloween Town Sora, Donald and Goofy will be able to be in their monster forms. *There will be no split stories in this series, it will show parts of each Sora and Riku fighting their way through worlds and enemies. *It will not show Riku fighting through the worlds, but it is mentioned that he's been to the worlds fighting the darkness inside that Ansem, Seeker of Darkness had given him. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy walk down a long path that seemingly goes nowhere. They see Pluto and start to follow him. He leads them to a crossroads. While deciding which path to take, a mysterious man in a black cloak approaches Sora and speaks to him, but at that moment his words are incomprehensible. The path becomes one and it leads them to Castle Oblivion. The cloaked man appears as they enter the castle and gives them a card. They use the card to proceed through the castle. The first world they go to is Traverse Town, where they discover that Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid have forgotten all about them, yet they strangely remember Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's names, where Yuffie comments, "You're not in my memory, but my heart remembers you." After Leon gives Sora a tutorial on fighting and gives Sora a Simba summon card, they leave Traverse Town. The man appears once more after they arrive on the next floor. Another cloaked man appears and introduces himself as Axel. Sora battles him, and when Axel is defeated, he gives him more cards, disappearing soon after. Sora, Donald, and Goofy go through each floor, experiencing their memories, all of which are somehow distorted, each in a different way. They start to lose their memories. A Nobody named Naminé begins to replace memories of Kairi with fake ones of herself. It turns out she is good and is manipulating his memories under the orders of the head of the castle, Marluxia. This escalates to a final battle in the end, for Sora's life, and Naminé's freedom. Meanwhile, Riku awakens down in the castle, and as he goes up the basement levels of Castle Oblivion, he must take control of the inner darkness inside of him, dealing with Ansem, the Riku Replica, and three members of Organization XIII; Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, along the way. Episodes List of episodes on Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Series Characters Sora KHCoM.png|Sora Sora_Merman.png|Sora Merman Sora_Vampire.jpg|Sora Vampire Riku KHCoM.png|Riku Kairi KH.png|Kairi Namine.PNG|Naminé Riku Dark Mode.png|Riku Replica Ansem.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Marluxia.jpg|Marluxia Axel.jpg|Axel Larxene.jpg|Larxene Vexen.jpg|Vexen Lexaeus.jpg|Lexaeus Zexion.jpg|Zexion Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Donald Squid.png|Donald Duck Squid Donald Mummy.png|Donald Duck Mummy Goofy.png|Goofy Goofy Turtle.png|Goofy Turtle Goofy Frankenstein.png|Goofy Frankenstein Heartless.png|Heartless Nobody.png|Nobodies Category:Disney TV Shows Category:TV Series